


White Rubber Wrappings

by kingnothing1996



Series: RWBY: RUBR [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Latex, Mummification, Rubber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: Yang has managed to convince Weiss to compete with her on a kinky game show.With a One Thousand Lien shopping spree to their favorite fetish shop on the line, will Weiss be able to answer all the questions before she's wrapped in rubber? Or will Yang be able to set aside her masochism and earn a victory for herself and her Mistress?
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY: RUBR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	White Rubber Wrappings

“Remind again why I agreed to this?” Weiss asked as she stood with her back against a metal pole, clad in white latex that covered from head to toe, with only her mouth, eyes, and her ponytail exposed. On either side of her were two additional poles with rolls of white rubber attached.

“Because Weiss, if we win we get a one thousand lien shopping spree at your favorite fetish shop.” Yang answered with a grin. She too was clad in a rubber outfit, with only her eyes, mouth, and a ponytail left uncovered by the shiny yellow material. As with Weiss her back was against a pole, with two addition polls on either side.

“I understand that, but remind me again how you managed to convince me to go on a gameshow?”

“I told Ruby if we won we’d take her on the shopping spree, and she gave you puppy eyes until you agreed.”

“Right.” Weiss replied as she glanced at the small audience made up of some of the shop's regulars as well as the pair of huntress-in-trainings partners.

“You can do it Weiss! Ace that trivia!” Ruby shouted from the crowd as Blake simply gave a thumbs up, not bothering to look up from the fetish catalogue in her lap, occasionally circling an item that got her eye with a pen.

Weiss smiled at Ruby before turning to Yang. "Since they wouldn't let me gag you, I want to make it clear that if you don't stay quite you won't be able to sit for a week."

"How appealing." Yang replied with a grin. "Don't worry, they don't except lustful moans as answers." She said.

"For your sake I hope not." Weiss responded as the shows announcer walked onto the set.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road.” The announcer for the show said as they stood behind a control panel. “This week our contestants are Snow and Gold.” They said.

“Now the rules as always are simple, contestants have until their mouths have been covered by our patented breathable rubber strips to answer ten questions.” They said. “Contestants, are you ready?”

“Of course.” Weiss answered as Yang raised her hand.

“Question Gold?”

“Yes, just to be clear my masochistic moans won’t be counted as answers, right?”

“Correct.”

“All good then, now let’s get wrapping.” Yang said with a grin as she put her legs together and folded her arms across her chest in a mummy pose while Weiss sighed.

'I swear if she messes this up she won't be able to sit for a week.' Weiss thought as the poles slowly started to move, starting to wrap the pair at the feet.

“Question one, what are the three schools in Vale that set students on the path to become Huntsman?”

“Beacon, Signal, and Pharos.” Weiss answered with a smile, she'd watched the past episodes of the series, for research purposes, and figured out what type of questions they asked. Though she didn't quite know what the last one would be like, since most contestants either failed or were wrapped by then.

“Correct! Question two, in the story the four maidens, what are the names given?”

“Fall, Spring, Winter, and Summer.”

“Correct again!”

This continued on, Weiss giving the correct answers as Yang just moaned while the tight rubber wrapped around her.

“Alright, final question.” The announcer said as the rubber wrappings reached Weiss’s chest. “To receive a free Pumpkin Pete’s hoodie, how many box tops do you need to send in?”

“What?” Was all Weiss responded with. Up until now all the questions had been serious material Weiss had read during her studies. But now as the wrappings went over her chest and moved closer to her head she began to panic.

“I know this, one second, I have to know this.” She said as she glanced over at Yang, only to see the blonde had her arms folded across her chest and her tongue out, making an expression she’d told Weiss was called ahegao.

“A little help?” Weiss asked.

“So tight~” Yang moaned out as Weiss mentally facepalmed, and question why she was surprised her sub was too deep her masochistic desires to respond.

“I think the answer is mph-” Weiss tried to give an answer, only for the white rubber to cover over her mouth partway through, and within a few seconds it came to halt just above her head, having wrapped her completely.

“Oh, interrupted mid answer.” The announcer said. “But Gold is still only wrapped to her neck, and if she can set aside her lust just long enough to answer she may just win.” They said as Weiss groaned through the rubber wrappings, expecting Yang's answer, if she even did answer, to be lust fueled nonsense.

“F..f..f” Yang started moaning. “F..fif..fifty.” She moaned out, just in time to get it out before the rubber wrappings reached her face. If someone paused at the second before Yang's mouth was covered they would have seen the blonde giving a smug smirk.

Simultaneously Blake’s jaw dropped, Ruby squealed, and Yang simply grinned under her wrappings, rather pleased with herself.

Weiss on the other hand, began ranting at Yang. Though thanks to the wrappings instead of hearing her screaming "Yang Xiao Long when we get home you are going to bend over and be paddled until my arms get tired!" the audience heard "Mrng CHnrr Rrng mhmn mm gmh hrmm mrr rrm grnng hr hmnn rhmr rnn hm hrnnrmn rnhnr mm rrmh gmh hnrmn!" which, in a room full of kinksters, was a very appreciated sound. 

“Congratulations Gold and Snow, you’ve won a shopping spree!”

“They won!” Ruby said as she threw her arms around Blake. “Now I can get that suit I wanted!”

“Now since you two seem to be enjoying your wrappings so much, we’ll leave you in for a little extra time.” The announcer said as Weiss began thrashing in her wrappings, or at the very least attempting too as Ruby and Blake approached their wrapped partners.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Yang!" Ruby squealed as she wrapped her arms around her wrapped sister, hugging her tightly as Blake gently pet her head.

"Good girl Yang." She said before turning to look at Weiss. "And hush Weiss, or don't, I don't think anyone minds hearing your cute groans." She said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Gag talk was created by using https://www.deviantart.com/veroom/art/Gagspeak-Converter-739520813  
> If you're by chance interested, the suit Ruby was referring to can be found here: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996/status/1321055451505676288  
> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996) to see updates on stories and the kinky material I retweet.


End file.
